


you'll never be alone

by kinniemobile



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinniemobile/pseuds/kinniemobile
Summary: It wasn’t odd for Steven to have these types of days. The days where he would do absolutely nothing, nothing but sitting on the edge of his bed - the tips of his toes briefly dusting the ground as he unconsciously swayed his legs. Most likely a nervous tick of his, he had thought. As of now, he’d never been proved wrong in that, he had a lot of those types of ticks. Some worse than others, of course.In which there's still one more Universe needing saving, and this time, it's Connie's job.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	you'll never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the song ' Dusk Till Dawn. '

It wasn’t odd for Steven to have these types of days. The days where he would do absolutely nothing, nothing but sitting on the edge of his bed - the tips of his toes briefly dusting the ground as he unconsciously swayed his legs. Most likely a nervous tick of his, he had thought. As of now, he’d never been proved wrong in that, he had a lot of those types of ticks. Some worse than others, of course.

Regardless, times like these were when he would allow his mind to wander beyond belief. To places he didn’t know even existed, each time going farther and farther, as if it was on some kind of journey, a video game with a story-line, and each time he snapped back into reality and got up, the game would pause. He would save and quit, only to resume next time. Occasionally though, his mental game wouldn’t save, and he would have to start from the beginning. ‘ Occasionally ‘ was more than he would like to admit, though. It wasn’t like there was a real save button. Whatever happened was completely up to his mind. 

This game was anything but fun. The story it told was his story, and usually, it included only the most unpleasant parts. It always started the same every time, on the day he met his gem half in White’s head. It was so unbelievably terrifying, not only for him, but presumably Connie too, seeing her best friend almost die like that.

He couldn’t help but to let out a bitter chuckle at that, she was so brave, and strong, and he couldn’t thank her enough just for existing. He knew just how hard school was for her, even when they had just met. Yet regardless of that, she was an incredible swordswoman, student, and best friend. She always had been. 

Eventually, his story would resume, and from then it would only get worse. Sometimes he would be in the middle of something dangerous, like when Spinel held him by his sleeve above Beach City, when he would be struck with a flashback. Usually it consisted of the day he had been imprisoned in a spaceship, though other days it would be when he was trapped in a bubble with Eyeball. It would change depending on his mood.

Though you’d never be able to tell this was what he was thinking about. You’d never be able to tell he was thinking at all, really, because he would just sit and swing his legs at the edge of that bed, staring at the floor like it was his own mother. Burning his pink filled eyes into it, not with hate, but with confusion. He would stay like this for hours, sometimes a whole day. Recalling memories and not moving an inch, rather than his swaying legs.

It wasn’t until the day he got an unexpected visitor that he actually left the house for once. She had called him over 20 times, 23 to be exact, and Steven had been so lost in his game that he hadn’t heard or sensed a thing. That was, until the door to the temple was flung open, and flung open hard. It made a ‘ BANG ‘ sound, scaring Steven half to death. He blinked, watching a tear fall to his hand as he did so. Had he been crying? Was he always crying during these game sessions? He wasn’t completely sure, nor did he care- the gems were always at Little Homeschool, so they wouldn’t know either. Whatever, he thought, he had to see what made that noise. Before he had time to get the energy to move from his spot on the bed, the answer revealed itself- in the form of Connie herself, appearing at the corner of his room, worry visible in her face. 

“ Steven! “ 

She had yelled a little too loud, he had thought. 

“ What? I’m right here, no need to yell. “ His head hurt from the hours he had already been spending in his flashback world, the yelling making him slightly irritated. Not at Connie, of course, he could never be. 

“ You haven’t answered any of my calls for the past hour, “ she began, raising an eyebrow at the messy sight known as Steven Universe, “ I was getting worried. “

Steven looked over to his phone, which was across his bed by the pillows. Picking it up tiredly, he stared down at it to see none other than 23 missed calls, all from the girl in front of him. “ Ah, “ he began, questioning how he hadn’t noticed, “ I didn’t even hear it. “ He paused again, checking a setting on the device. “ My ringer wasn't off, either. Odd. “ 

Steven’s behavior was odd, Connie had concluded. She took this time to get a real, heavy look at Steven. His eyes were carrying bags like they were heavy suitcases, the bottoms of the eye whites tainted a light pink. His clothes were messy, wrinkled, despite being his pajamas, they were more messy than they usually were. His hair was a disaster too, worse than any bed head she had ever seen, and she knew damn well that Steven didn’t use that comb of his. For it to suddenly look worse was definitely concerning. Not that she didn’t think Steven looked fine either way, it was simply weird for it to suddenly happen when it hadn’t before. 

“ Steven, “ She took a step towards him, causing the boy to tense up, his eyes now glued to his hands. “ What’s wrong? “ she continued, “ You’re never this messy, even on days where you sleep in for hours, and you’re usually really good at answering calls. “ She pointed out, before clearing her throat. “ Unless somethings wrong. “

“ Nothings wrong, “ he quickly rebutted before looking up to face her, his face still tense, “ I’ve just been tired. Now that I’m done saving the universe, I finally get rest, you know? “ 

Connie didn’t buy it, of course. “ You’ve had the universe saved for almost a year, Steven. You wouldn’t just be getting your rest in now, and you wouldn’t have red eyes from crying. I think the only Universe that needs saving now is you. “ 

Now this, this caught his attention. Is that how much he’d been crying? Has it already been almost a year? Connie wouldn’t lie, so what she said must’ve been true, but he didn’t remember crying. He hadn’t felt sad, nope, not at all. His memories were just that, memories. Nothing to be sad about. The universe was saved, he had no reason to feel upset about the past, because it was over now. Lost in his thought again, he didn’t notice Connie sit down on the bed next to him. She placed her smaller hand over his, softly intertwining her fingers with it. 

“ Listen, Steven. I know the past isn’t easy to deal with. I know what you’ve been through, you’ve told me. Either that or I was there to see it. I know what that does to people, I’m not stupid. “ 

“ Of course you’re not. You’re Connie, “ He said unconsciously, though he meant it. Stupid and Connie were two very, very, different things. If anyone knew that, it was him.

“ Then you should know that I know something is off, and I want to help. I’m a part of your universe, am I not? “ She took this time to grab his other hand, intertwining the fingers on that too, looking him directly in his eyes. Her expression was so soft, yet so serious. He wanted to tell her how cute she looked, but she’d change the subject back to him as she usually did during talks like this- so he didn’t bother. She knew how cute she was, right? Of course she did. She’s smart, and it doesn’t even take a smart person to know that, so she must know.

“ I guess, but not even I know what’s wrong. “ He finally admitted, biting his lip. He really didn’t. He just felt weird, and off, but not wrong. 

“ That’s alright, “ the girl reassured, letting go of his hands, only to place them on his cheeks. “ You don’t have to know. We don’t even have to talk about it, but we could do something fun. To get you going again, yeah? “

The hybrid thought it over for a moment. It did sound good. Nothing serious and emotional, just two best friends hanging out like best friends do. Connie would make him talk later, he knew, but for now that didn’t matter. That was later, not now. 

“ That sounds nice. “ He finally said, minutes after her question was initially asked. Connie had been stroking her thumb on his face, a nonverbal sign that he could take his time to respond. “ I’m glad, “ She began, giving him a close-eyed smile as her cheeks dusted a light brown. She was so pretty, he thought. “ How about we start with a walk? See what sounds fun from there. “

The half-gem boy simply nodded, Connie taking this as his final answer, which it was. She stood up, removing the hands from his face as she did so. As she helped the other up, she pulled him into a close hug. Her hands snuck their way around his sides and under his armpits, meeting each other at the middle of his back. Her head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck. 

“ Take your time getting dressed. Don’t rush yourself, alright? We have plenty of time. My mom won’t mind if I’m home a little late, I assure you. She’s used to it by now. “

Shyly, he mumbled a noise of agreement, still surprised by the sudden hug. Eventually, he brought himself to return it, his arms resting calmly around her slimmer figure. He gave her a small squeeze, though it was more for his personal need than hers.

The hug lasted only a few minutes, though it felt like hours. He slowly let go to rummage through his clothes, Connie departing down the stairs and waiting on the couch. The gems were out working at Little Homeschool as usual, hence why she didn’t startle them as well when ‘ breaking in ‘ before. 

“ It’s gonna be okay, “ He said to himself in his reflection of the glass door, readjusting his jacket. He knew he was right. With Connie, anything was okay, even the worst of things. He would never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in quite a while, but I hope this is somewhat decent. I just love them so much :(((.


End file.
